


Here I Come

by stark_nakedness



Series: Synthetic Maneuvers [3]
Category: Almost Human (TV), Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Always have your partner's back, Dammit Jim, Emotional, Gen, John can't deal with all these people worming his way into his life, Old Friends, Poor Dorian, reunite, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_nakedness/pseuds/stark_nakedness
Summary: All Leonard needed to do was avoid the latest addition to their crew. Nothing could ever remain so simple for John Grimm though. He knew one day he would have to come face to face with his past. He'd just never thought it would be like this.
Relationships: Dorian & John Kennex, Dorian (Almost Human)/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Synthetic Maneuvers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220501
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Here I Come

**Author's Note:**

> Still alive and still writing. Just taking my sweet ol' time.

He was going to murder Jim. The bastard not only invited "M'Benga" to the Enterprise's annual tournaments but he’d gone as far as to tell everyone that their Commanding Medical Officer was going to participate. 

"Believe it or not, you've got fans Bones! You wouldn't want to let them down now would you? You've crew moral to think about."

John had cursed under his breath but it did nothing to deter the Captain. As far as Jim was concerned, it had been done for a good cause. Bones had made it a point to avoid the leagues for a reason. Accidents were unpredictable after all. Explaining away sleepless nights was nothing compared to broken skin mending within seconds or a sudden move that seemed far too inhuman. 

If that hadn't been bad enough, now he had crew members rooting for him. Words of praise and pats on the shoulder were being thrown at him left and right. He hated it. Old instincts were hard enough to control at the best of times. Now he consciously worked to avoid snapping someone's wrist as they bravely slapped his back in sudden comradery. His fingers would twitch with an age old instinct before guilt slithered down the back of his throat and settled in the pit of his stomach. To say that it left him in a foul mood would be an understatement. 

More surprising was the sudden attention from Spock. The Vulcan would magically appear next to Leonard as he traveled from one destination to another. It wasn't necessarily new, but McCoy hadn't missed the careful attention the First Officer paid to their surroundings during the short commutes. It left him curious but did nothing to stop Leonard from snarking at the Vulcan - grumbling about random shit in an attempt to agitate the First Officer. Instead of storming off as usual, Spock began to humor him. It was baffling really. 

"I don't need no damn green-blooded babysitter. I'd like to share my thoughts on the matter, but I'm afraid you'd have no where to put them," There was no real heat to it, but he knew it was enough to earn a glare. Leonard shot him a smug smirk. 

"Only one reason would make that statement true. Thoughts worth storing must come from a competent mind and I fear the validity of such a thing when it concerns you. Even a child could have come up with a better insult." Leonard came to a sudden halt as he processed the words. The Vulcan paused to give him a steady look. Bones couldn't help the sudden bark of laughter that escaped his chest. A single arched brow was all the Spock offered before making his way to the cafeteria and leaving McCoy to catch up. 

John could only conclude that Spock was trying to be a friend. It felt foreign but not necessarily bad and had Jim's influence written all over it. The kid had been pushing for the two to get along ever since he had become captain. 

If anything, Spock's presence worked in Leonard's favor. Dorian seemed hesitant to approach when the Science Officer was near. The android would just watch John from afar - gaze heavy and insistent. It was driving Bones crazy. 

\---

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on, which was impossible since John couldn't even get headaches. His tablet kept glitching on him as he made his way to the medbay. Damn technology. Bones been trying to forward Spock's sealed medical records for the past thirty minutes. Another stab at the device emitted a dangerous creak. It took all his willpower not to just crack it in half and head to the gym to burn off some steam. 

"What did that tablet ever do to you?"

The voice made Leonard's stomach drop. His muscles tensed as the presence he'd been working to avoid grew closer. Fuck. He briefly entertained the thought of escape before tossing it aside. Dorian was tenacious - as was proven the moment he'd set foot into space. Dammit.

John turned to face the android.

"M'Benga," Bones kept his gaze just over the other’s shoulder. His teeth ached as he bit back a slew of curses and questions. Why had Dorian gone through all the trouble? 

"Mmm, again with the formality. Somehow it just doesn't seem to fit."

The older man’s nostrils flared at the underlying implication. Dorian was lucky that no one was close enough to overhear their conversation. Eyes flashing, McCoy finally settled his gaze on the DRN. 

There was no humor or mischief to be found. Dorian was watching him intently - pupils shifting as he took in McCoy’s features. Leonard watched as the android’s face shifted - brow creased as the corner of his mouth twitched in something painful and tender.

This… this was dangerous. John had made certain choices for a reason. His life had never been simple, but John had made it work. He'd resolved to endure different identities so long as the past didn’t come back to haunt him. The risk would be too great. Sentiment was a poison that ate at him slowly. So he’d worked to perfect a system. Start off with an identity no one would question and live that life until his biology started working against his favor. Then the cycle would repeat. Plans never were clean cut, but Bones had learned how to move on. You lived, you loved and you lost. That was just the way of the world. Dorian had no right to come and threaten that.

"Do you need something... doctor?" John's mouth set itself in a grim line as he worked to distance himself from the android. He should have left when he had the chance. The hall suddenly felt too confining. Dorian was too close. 

The form of address caused Dorian to tilt his head in consideration. Leonard hated whenever the android watched him like that. Gaze roving over his features and reading him like a book. A single blink was the only warning Leonard got before -

"Kennex -"

"Don't call me _that_ ," Leonard seethed in a sudden fit of anger. His heart was pounding in his chest; fingers twitching in foreign panic. Mind racing - Leonard grabbed Dorian by the arm and dragged him to the nearest supply closet. Dorian merely raised a brow in faint amusement as he was shoved into the room.

Leonard jabbed the button to force the doors shut. Whirling, he jabbed a finger at his former partner. "The hell are you thinking Dorian? Better yet, what the hell do you want?"

The superhuman's breath was harsh and loud in the small space. Leonard worked to compose himself - to put back the pieces that had fallen apart the moment Dorian's voice reached his ears. He'd faced monsters for god’s sake. He'd survived the worst of humanity and fought in wars based on nothing more than mere pride. How was a synthetic creating such mayhem in his life?

But Dorian wasn't just any ordinary synthetic, was he? Maldonado had said it herself - Dorian was unique. Special enough to make John Grimm break rule number one - never become overly attached. It was one of the reasons why he'd fought so hard to work solo. Partners and friends never worked out in the end. But Dorian hadn't been human. He was an android with a soul and John had let himself get too comfortable. Kennex had given in to the idea that maybe he wouldn't be alone for the rest of his life. Kennex had been stupid. John couldn't afford to have friends - synthetic or human alike. 

Then Jim fucking Kirk had to go and ruin that once again. Damn kid. Even the hobgoblin gave him a minor heart attack every time he went running straight into a warzone. These people were just out to destroy Leonard's resolve of eternal solitude.

"John," it was uttered quietly and Leonard froze. Chest heaving, he raised his head to come face to face with the calm expression of Dorian. John scowled as his gaze narrowed.

"Dammit Dorian," he grumbled under his breath. The surgeon’s jaw clenched as different thoughts began to clamor for attention. John thought he’d had more time as Leonard McCoy. He was stuck in space for one thing. The Federation also was a powerful organization that wouldn't overlook such strange behavior. Fuck. He’d also needed to make sure that Jim wouldn’t come looking for him. His heart ached at the thought of abandoning the man so soon. A pressure on his shoulder jolted him back to reality.

Instinct kicked and John's fingers flexed around Dorian's forearm threateningly - memories of late night car rides and meals rushed through his head - before he relaxed. Old habits died hard. 

"It's good to see you John. Despite the proof of your existence it almost feels as if I am… dreaming. You know you can trust me, right?"

"If only life were that simple," Leonard muttered under his breath. Taking a step back, he worked to move Dorian’s hand off of him. He couldn’t lose his head just yet.

"How?" McCoy growled out in agitation. It was lacking in context but Dorian had always been quick on the draw. A small grin tugged at the corner of the android’s mouth.

"You're very good at hiding John. Despite your many protests, you still remain very much human. Captain Maldonado's funeral. You couldn't stay away."

John grimaced. He never should have gone. He’d known the risks, but she'd done so much for him. Life as Kennex had been a hard lesson in the making, and Maldonado had been one of the few lights at the end of the tunnel. He'd owed her. John tilted his head in acquiescent.

"I didn't believe it at first. After all, DNA had been found at the scene." Dorian's lips thinned briefly before smoothing out. His gaze shined with something John refused to identify. "There was a twenty percent chance it'd been a software glitch, but I knew better. So I began to investigate. The more I found, the more questions I had. Rudy was kind enough to help me."

John's brows furrowed. "Rudy?" He hadn't thought of the man in years. He worked to snuff out the sense of guilt that rose at the revelation. He couldn’t let himself fall down that rabbit hole.

“Yes. He helped me leave the precinct and remain undetected. I never fully explained why I needed to break such protocol, but he was too smart to not have some idea. I’m sure he had his own suspicions around your death as well.”

Rudy was a genius. The notion didn't surprise John. 

“Why are you here Dorian?” There was no anger this time. Grimm felt the years tug at him. The years of running and hiding. The decades of nightmare after nightmare. He suddenly felt the hundred years of age catch up to him. 

The DRN watched him closely. Always with the watching. “Cause you're my partner John - but most importantly - you're my friend.”

Grimm froze - breath stilling as the words sunk in. Friend. Dorian had come searching for him because John had been his friend. They’d worked together to save lives and right wrongs. The damn android was too sentimental for his own good.

 _Fantastic. I get the synthetic with the bleeding heart._ A memory hidden but never forgotten. 

“Dorian, I -”

A burst of static cut him off abruptly. A familiar baritone filled his ear. “Bones, report to the bridge immediately.”

The cadence of Jim’s voice did nothing to ease the sudden turmoil coursing through the superhuman. Of all the things John expected to hear from Dorian, this had not been one of them. Staring up into the silver gaze of his past he moved to press a finger to his comm unit.

“McCoy. I'll be there in five.” Bones blinked - Once. Twice. His mouth opened and then closed. He was at a loss for words. 

His body suddenly moved on auto pilot, making the decision for him. Without another sound he turned away. Jabbing at the button once more, Leonard worked to control himself as he rushed out into the hallway.

"John-" He ignored the faint call as the doors closed after him; blocking out Dorian's voice. Blood rushed past his ears as he continued moving. One foot in front of the other. The walls were blending into nothing more than a blur. His breath pushing in and out of his lungs in a steady rhythm. It took him a moment to realize that he was running.

Running away from Dorian. Running away from his problems. "Shit." 

It was familiar. Safe. It was what he'd spent all his life doing. 

It was wrong. 


End file.
